Accidents Happen
by Te amo Edward Cullen
Summary: What will happen when Bella is unfaithful to Jake and sleeps with Edward? Will he forgive her? Or will she be the one that walks away?
1. Drunken Mistake

BPOV.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's me Rose. I'm having a house party tonight, you and Jake wanna come?" This was a surprise; her parents must be outta town. Charlie and Renee would never let me have a party, let alone drink!

"Hang on, let me just ask Jake." I tuned around to see him sat on the sofa relaxing. "Jake do you want to go to Rosalie's house party tonight?" I looked at him as if to say 'Pretty Please'.

"I can't Bells; I'm going to help my dad tonight, sorry. You can go though baby" He smiled. Aww he was so nice, I loved that he trusted me. I love my Jacob.

"Rose, Jake can't come but I would happily come. Is Alice and Emmett coming too?" I asked excitedly.

"Well obviously Em is coming! And yep Alice is coming too seeing as she's too attached to my brother!" He laughed.

"Aww leave Alice alone! She and Jasper are so cute!" I smiled, she was always taking the piss.

"Well be at mine for six, and Emmett invited his brother as well. You know Edward Cullen right?"

"Oh yeah, he's in my Biology. The one that never speaks and doesn't really socialize." Sometimes I felt sorry for him, no friends and that. I didn't understand that at all. He was totally gorgeous!

"Yeah, that's the one! Anyway I'll see you in about 3 hours! Wear that sexy dress Alice got you. Love you loads babes, bye!" I hated it when she did that to me! She pisses me off!

I had been with my gorgeous boyfriend Jake for almost 4 months now, and that's probably the longest relationship I have had so far. I didn't think me and Jake was going to be a lasting relationship though, it was nothing serious from my eyes.

"Jake do you wanna help me get ready?" I laughed at him. I loved chilling out with Jake after school. We were in the middle of watching 'Beauty and the Beast' one of my favourite Disney films ever when Rose called.

"Sorry but I think I'll pass babe, im going to head off back to La Push to help my Dad now. You don't mind do you?" He looked at me sympathetically; all I could do was laugh at how cute he was. Jake was a year younger than me, he was only 16 but I was going to be 18 in a few months, but age is just a number in my opinion.

"Of course I don't mind Jake" I smiled and walked into his arms. I walked Jake to his Rabbit after he had said bye to my parents. He picked me up and squeezed me literally crushing my bones. His lips then met mine, they moved together hungrily and in perfect sync. His lips were soft and tender. His tongue came out from in between his lips traced along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I greedily accepted his invitation and parted my lips, letting his tongue slide in between them.

Getting ready for Rose's party was fun! _Not._ I put my make up on while my mom curled my hair for me; Renee was good at things like that. Charlie dropped me off at Roses house and by the looks of it nobody was there yet.

I rang the doorbell and Alice answered straight away. She was wearing a low cut purple dress with black leggings and black ugg boots. Alice always looked nice no matter what. "Hey Bella!" She screeched and pulled me into an Emmett like hug.

"Hey Alice, you ok?"

"Yep! Good as ever. You?"

"Yeah I'm great thank you, excited for tonight, surprisingly!" I laughed as Alice looked shocked. I never got excited for anything like this.

"You look nice Bella. I see you're wearing that dress for the first time." She smiled and was obviously proud of herself.

"Thanks Ally, you look really nice too."

I followed Alice into the living room and took a glance around. The room looked just as perfect as ever. The walls were painted a crisp white colour along with the matching carpet and ceiling. But the decorations added colour. There were bright cusions on the cream sofas and decorative vases scattered around the room. There were candles and bowls of smelly stuff on every flat surface. The room looked just like something out of a home magazine.

I finally got to look at the people I came to see and smiled. Emmett and Rose were laid on one sofa and Jasper and Edward were sat on the other. If I was honest Edward looked slightly uncomfortable to be honest. Rose had her grey sweats on and a black long sleeved top which didnt;t happen often but she looked stunning anyway. She had pure beauty and I was completely jealous, though I didn't admit it.

She had long golden blonde hair that went down to her waist and always seemed to be perfectly straight. She had the most beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed to pierce straight through you whenever you looked at her. She had the most perfect page 3 model body and had natural big boobs that I envied.

"Hey Bells" Emmett bellowed. He Stood up from the sofa and pulled me into a hug and squeezed the breath from me. Emmett was one of those huge big bear guys that looked so intimidating but was really a big soft ball. He had blonde curly hair and brown eyes that just said he was the comical one. He was always taking the mick out of me and making harmless jokes, he was such a big kid.

"Yo!" Jasper laughed. I wondered if he had already been drinking... Jasper was a really laid back relaxed kind of guy. He had blonde curly hair that came down to his ears and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey guys" I replied cheerfully.

"Hey Bella, this is Edward Cullen" Rose said pointing to the other sofa where Edward was sat now alone. My breath caught in my throat as I actually looked at him. He had messy bronze hair that looked like he had just got up, which I'm sure he hadn't. But I was so tempted to just run my fingers through it, but I managed to restrain myself. He deep emeerled green eyes that reminded me of striking crystals that glittered. He had a tall thin physique but was muscualry built making him look fucking mouth watering. You could see the obvious six pack and abs through his tight white tshirt and he biceps were pretty impressive too.

Jasper rose from the sofa and went to the kitchen to help Alice with the drinks.

"Hey Edward" I smiled as I went to sit next to him in Jasper's previous seat.

"Hello Bella, you're in my biology right?" He had noticed me! I'm not sue why but this made me incredibly happy.

"Yeah, that's right." I said and he smiled in return. He had the most gorgeous crooked grin and cute babyish teeth that were perfectly straight and white. He was a sex god! Literately!

Alice and Jasper came back with the drinks and put them down on the coffee table in the center of the four sofas.

"Bella, it's not exactly a party anymore, it's just us guys here. So we're gonna drink and watch movies" She said excitedly while picking up a selection of DVD's from the TV stand on the corner.

"Okay still sounds fun to me. Are we watch a horror?" I knew these guys too well and they loved to scare theres selves.

"Yeah scare the living shit out of you Bella ha-ha!" Emmett teased while ruffling my hair like a dog.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

Everyone was absolutely hammered!

I guess that's what pure vodka does to you. Rose and Emmett were cuddled up on the sofa, Alice was laid in Jasper's arms on the floor and I was on the sofa laid in Edward's arms. He had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and my face was hidden in his hard muscular chest.

Just as Emmett had promised the film was shit scary! We watched 'Hostel' which is basically about torture and doing evil things to human beings, too gruesome for me. halfway through it got too much so I cuddled even closer to Edward. I got to know him quite a bit through the night and if I'm honest he was a really nice guy. And I couldn't help but have the slightest crush on him. He was sweet and considerate. And so panty wetting gorgeous!

Rose and Emmett were making out until the film ended then made their way upstairs. It as pretty obvious what they were going to do in Rosalie's bedroom. Then Alice and Jasper followed, probably going to do the same in another room. Great. We were all fucked out of our minds anyway.

"Edward! Stop!" I giggled, I hate people tickling me!

He leaned in so close to me I could feel his sweet breath that tasted alot like alcohol on my tongue. Before I knew it our lips had met and we were making out on the sofa. I opened my mouth to give him access and Edward's lips were soft and tasted sweet, his kiss were passionate and enjoyable. His hands started to make their way up my thighs and he kissed me even more forcefully. I put my arms around his neck enjoying the moment and finally got a chance to pull his hair. I ran my fingers through it and masaged hi scalp with my nails causing him to moan in to my mouth.

He unzipped my dress from the back and slowly pulled it over my head, only breaking the kiss for a few seconds. His mouth left mine and he began to caress my breasts, making my nipples react immediately. I pulled his shirt over his head and could only admire his gorgeous body. I was spot on about the abs and muscles. I had a sudden urge to run my tongue all over them but I got distracted.

I unzipped the zipper on his black trousers and pulled down his boxers at the same time. I was shocked when i saw that his cock was amazingly huge, but I guess it was to be expected. I wrapped my hands around his dick sliding his foreskin up and down making him even harder.

"Bella" He moaned into my mouth kissing me tenderly. I got down on to my knees in front of him and put his long, hard shaft into my mouth and began to suck. I felt Edward's hands go to my hair, burying deep in the mess on top my head.

"Bella, that's it." He moaned. My tongue circled his tip and I could taste the pre cum, he tasted delicious. But fuck this, I want sex and I want it now. I stopped and relaxed back on the sofa next to him. He gently pushed me down on my back and settled himself in between my thighs on top of me. He soon found his way inside of me and thrust up and down making me scream aloud with ecstasy. "Ungh, Edward, keep goin baby. That's it. Right there" I groaned causing him to speed up. I kissed his soft lips wanting more and more of him, all i could get.

"Bella" he moaned into my mouth. It was then I felt him tense up and shudder releasing inside of me, making me moan even more. This caused my own orgasm to take over and I clung to him as I screamed out his name. The huge knot in my stomach suddenly disapered and I saw stars as my whole body was overtaken by pleasure.

* * *

I woke up to the bright light shining through Rosalie's living room. I got up from the sofa where Edward was layed next to me. Naked. What the fuck?

"Oh. My. God." I was naked. "EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!" I roared through the silence of the house.

"What? What time is it? Bella, why are you butt naked?" He sat up and ran a hand throught his messy gorgeous bronze mess on his head. How the fuck could he not know?

"Do you seriously not know?" I asked absolutely horrified.

"I was drunk I dunno!" He mumbled like it was the last thing he cared about. He then looked down to see he was naked too and his eyes widened.

"Edward, we fucked last night! I hardly even know you, and I lost my fucking virginity to you! I have a boyfriend for crying out loud!" I couldn't help but sob. I wonder what Jacob would say. I just didn't even know what to think. He looked like he was about to cry, from either rejection or guilt I'm not sure,

"Edward, I'm sorry." I mumbled. "It's just I have a boyfriend, who i've not even had sex with yet."

"I understand Bella. We won't talk of this again, and I wont tell anyone, you can trust me. I'm sorry but we all make drunken mistakes right?" He shrugged.


	2. Unexpected

**Sadly i do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Epov.**

"_I understand Bella. We won't talk of this again, and I wont tell anyone, you can trust me. I'm sorry but we all make drunken mistakes right?" I shrugged._

"Thanks alot Edward. I'm really sorry, I should be getting back home now. Tell the guy's I said bye and tell Alice I'll phone her later" She smiled at me. Even first thing in the morning she was utterly gorgeous.

"Will do, cya later Bella" I felt really bad when she had left. I can't believe I took her virginity because we were both drunk, and aside from that she had a boyfriend who would probably knock seven shades of shit outta me. I have to admit that I always had something for Bella. Even though i had never even spoke to her. She was beautiful, friendly, kind, loving and i just wish i had her for myself. I had never felt this way about anyone before. She did'nt have the best fashion sense but that did'nt matter. I was proper jelous of that La Push guy, what's his face? _Jake_.

I heard a booming noise coming from upstairs, Emmett must be up. I walked out of the living room to the bottom of the long winding posh staircase, to find that Emmett was walking down and that was definately the loud noise.

"Morning Em, where's Rose?"

"She's still in bed, lazy fucker! It's 11am!" Emmett made me laugh, we were the kind of brother's that don't really argue. "Is Bella in the living room?"

"Nope. You just missed her actually, she had to go home. Not sure why though"Emmett looked at me all cheeky and then started laughing. "_What_?"

"Man, you got lucky last night! Was she good?" oh. my. jesus.

"Fuck you Emmett!"

"You did! Dude, she was a virgin!" no shit sherlock!

"I know. I feel terrible, she has a boyfriend!" I think he already knew that, i just didn't know what to do!

"Every hole is a goal Edward! You fucked her, you done well bro. I'm proud of you!" Emmett shut the fuck up!

Alice and Jasper came into the living room, thank fuck for that! Jaspers blonde greasy hair looked funny! He serisouly needs to wash that mop.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Alice's pixie like fetures looked a little confused and worried.

"She went home about 10 minutes ago, she said to call her." Alice was pretty dumb she probably didn't know what had happend last night.

* * *

**Bpov**

I stepped out of Charlie's cruiser. Charlie was the chief police of Forks. Good job saturday he did'nt start work until 12pm and Renee was already gone, she worked at the local book store.

"Bells i'm gonna head off to work now, you don't mind do you?"

"No. It's fine dad, i'll see you later."

When i finally got into the house after trying to unlock it three times the phone was already ringing. Alice has gotta be up and this best be her!

"Hello?"

"Bella, why'd you leave so early?"

"I want you and Rose to come over as soon as you can" I spoke really fast. I guess i was kinda nervous about telling her what happend last night because im guessing she doesn't yet know.

"Rose has just gotten up we'll be round in about 20 minutes" I could tell she didn't want to come she sounded pissed. Oh well.

"Thanks Alice, see you soon" and with that i hung up.

I made my way upstairs and put all my things from last night away. I got changed into my sweats as i had nothing planned all day and i really couldn't be bothered to go out. Or see Jacob. I was totally exhausted. I just wanted to sleep but i'll have to wait untill Alice and Rosalie have been over. I went back downstairs and made two slices of toast on brown bread with marmalade on it, i was starving. Halfway through eating my toast the doorbell rang.

"Come in guys. It's open!" I shouted with a full mouth of toast.

"Bella you had sex with Edward Cullen last night did'nt you?" How did she know this shit? Rose was smirking.

"How did you know Alice?"

"Emmett told us" _prick_.

"Oh. Please help me! I don't know what to do! I kinda really like Edward but what about Jake? I can't do this to him, he will be heartbroken! He doesn't even deserve this he's done nothing wrong at all to me! He trusted me aswell. But to tell you truth I have been kind of loosing feelings for him recently and I've always had a thing for Cullen. I've fucked up big time! What will Jake do when he finds out?" i sobbed into Alice's arms.

"Bella chill the fuck out! You will be fine and everything will work out itself. You'll be better off with Edward anyway. I've always seen the way he looks at you. You two would make a right good couple, you're both kinda nerdy and into the same things! Emmett told me he's always liked you aswell!" Could'nt have told me sooner could you?

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Bella get the fuck up now!" Alice's voice really irratated me in a morning!

"It's like 12pm Bella I'm already up!" Was this real? Rose up before me?

"Well seeing as you two both insisted on staying up untill 4am watching films, im not going to be up bright and early am i?" _bitches_

Oh no! It was coming again! I ran to the bathroom as fast as my legs could take me!

"Bella? What you doing?" I heard alice shout from behind me.

I picked myself up from the bathroom floor and made my way back into my bedroom.

"Bella have u just thrown up? We didn't even drink last night! Rose laughed at me. _Great_ friends I had.

"Yeah i have. I'm not ill. I've been throwing up every morning for the past 3 days but after im completely fine. I don't know whats wrong!" I think the look on my face was pretty confused at the moment. Rose started smirking and looking at me with a cheeky expression on her face.

"Bella did you use protection when you fucked Edward the other week?" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"NO!"

"And when was the last time you had your period?" Alice questioned me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. 6 weeks ago! I have never missed my period either and i was due on 2 weeks ago." I'd never even thought about that. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Rose go to the shop and get her a pregnancy test! It will still be open because it's saturday go go go!" Alice screemed with excitement!

Rose litterally ran down the stairs and out of the door. I'm seventeen fucking years old! I can not be pregnant. What will Charlie and Renee say? What will Edward say? I haven't even spoken to him since that saturday i came home! And Jake? What will i tell him? He doesn't even know i cheated!

"Alice, what am i going to do?" I was crying again.

"Bella, me and Rose and the guys will support you through this if you are pregnant. I'm sure your parents will too! It's obvious Edward is totally into you, hes a nice guy Bella and I'm pretty sure he will help it's his baby too!" Alice always made things sound so much better but i'm seventeen for fuck sake! I can't raise a baby I'm still a child myself!

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Rose came running upstairs litterally breathless when she charged through the door! "Sorry I took so long guys I stopped off at Emmett's and told him. Edward wasn't in but if it's posotive you can call him and tell him to come round." _what?_

"Fine. Pass me the test." Rose handed me the test and I stomped into the bathroom.

Come on Bella, pee already... Finally!

"Bella you done yet?"

"Yeah i'm coming back now!"

"Bella what does it say?" They both screamed in my face!

"Its.. It's. Positive." I whispered.

"Oh my god!" Alice screemed with glee!

"Wooo! Is'nt this great Bella? Your gonna be a mom!" Rose was certainly happy about all this. Unlike me.

"No. It is'nt. I've made a desicion." I whispered very morbidly.

"What? You. Are. Not. Having. An. Abortion. Bella!" Ok. Alice frightened me a little but i wasn't gonna anyway!

"I know I'm not you fuckin dimwit! I'm gonna break up with Jake." I said in a more brighter tone.

They were both silent. I think in some ways I will regret this but in the past few weeks mine and Jake's relationship hadn't been the best. We started drifting apart and i didn't see him as much. I had my eyes on Edward too. And now i've just found out that I am carrying his fucking baby!

"Should i phone him and tell him to come over?"

"No don't tell him to come over do it over the phone! Edward is the one you need to meet! Why don't you ask him to go out to dinner or something?" Alice was right.

"Sure sure." I picked up my fone and called Emmett's cell. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella boo! Is it posotive?"

"Rose!" i hissed at her. "Yeah Em, it is!"

"Awesome! Im gonna be an uncle!" Emmett shouted down the phone almost bursting my ear drum!

"Emmett can I speak to Edward please, and don't tell him the news i'm gonna ask him if he wants to go to dinner so i can tell him myself" I'm not so sure I sounded that enthusiastic.

"Ok. EDWARD!" Dude chill with the shouting! "Hello?" his velvety was as gorgeous as him!

"Hello, Edward. I was wondering would you like to go to dinner tonight?" This time i tried to sound really enthusiastic about things.

"Erm, sure Bella. I'll pick you up at 7" Cool.

"Okay, i'll see you later then?"

"See you Bella" I snapped the phone shut. I had butterflies.

"What did he say Bella?" Alice was right up in my face today she was really starting to piss me off!

"He said yes!" I answered her in a pissed off tone.

"Ooooo homeones kicking in already are they?" Rose teased.

"Shut the fuck up Rose." I said quietly.

I dialled Jacob's number. "Hey its jake please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as possible"

"Jake, its me Bella. I hope you forgive me for what i'm about to say. I'm sorry but there's somethings I need to sort out and i jus cant be with you like this anymore. I'm sorry i had to end it this way and i'm sorry i have to end it anyway. I really hope we can still be friends. Goodbye Jake."

* * *

**7pm**

I decided to wear my black leggings with my grey suade uggs and a grey long silk top, i didnt want to look too dressed up. We were only going to dinner. I heard a car horn outside and gathered it was him. I got my bag and locked the door behind me.

"Hey Edward" I smiled as i hopped into the front seat.

"Hello Bella." The car journey was silent. Kind of arkward too. The restaurant was packed with tourists for what reason I don't know.

"Bella what would you like?" Edward asked politely. I looked over the menu and said the first thing I saw.

"Mushroom Raveloi please" I smiled at the waitress.

"Sounds good, I'll have the same. Thanks" Edward said as he handed the menu's back to her.

"So how have you been?" He asked as the waitress walked off to place our order.

"Well there was actually a reason I asked you to come to dinner tonight" I announced nervously.

"Shoot" He grinned.

"Well when we slept together we didn't use protection Edward. Iv'e been having symptoms for the last few days and today I took a pregnancy test. It was positive. I'm pregnant Edward" I said as I stared him in the eye trying to be brave. I saw the colour drain from his face and he sat there wide eyed.

"I...erm....what....how?" He couldn't copperhead a complete sentence.

"Edward I can understand how shocked you are right now. I was exactly the same. I felt lost, confused, scared. I know how much of a big deal this is but...." He cut me off.

"We're having a baby?" He asked looking dazed with a slight smile on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, were having a baby Edward" I smiled.

"WERE HAVING A BABY!" He yelled and jumped up from his seat. Everyone in the restaurant went silent and looked at us with wide eyes. He ran around the table to me and picked me up in his arms, spinning me around.

"WERE HAVING A BABY!" He yelled again with the biggest smile on his face. I could help but laugh at his behavior, I was so happy he wasn't mad.

"You having my baby" He whispered to me with his face close to mine.

"Yes" I smiled. His lips crashed to mine and I could feel the tenderness in it.

"Thankyou" He mumbled and burried his face into my neck. "Thankyou"

* * *

**This is my first story so it's probably not as good as others might be. I don't know weather to carry it on or not, so please review and tell me any ideas you might have.**

**Charlotte (: x  
**


	3. Dinner at the Cullen's

**Sadly i don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**EPOV**

Mike Newton was running straight towards us in the car park, smiling at my Bella, the _my_ child. I automatically stepped infront of her so Newton didn;t bump into her i hated that son of bitch, he was always hitting on Bella, oblivious that she wasn't interested.

"I'm gonna introduce you to my parents tonight. You don't mind coming over, do you?" I asked casually.

''Sure, have you told them? About.. You know.''

"No. That's why I want you to come round." She smiled as we walked to the other side of the school parking lot to meet Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. I could tell that people were staring at us, and Bella looked obviously uncomfortable. I never spoke to the popular people, even though Emmett was my brother; so it's bound to look abit not normal. Eric is probably the only person i talk to during school hours and he's not exactly what you would call popular round here.

The next hour passed so slowly I was literally counting the seconds down until I was with Bella again. Not knowing if she was ok of if the baby was safe was killing me.  
"Mr Cullen?" Mr Gooch asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked, not knowing what the hell he had been talking about for the last 45 minuets.

"What do you think?"

"Bout what?" I asked confused.

"Daydreaming again Mr Cullen?" He asked in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry sir, I've just got a lot on my mind" I explained, but not using Bella as an excuse to be let off.

"Well I suggest you think about that after my lesson. Understood?"

"Yep sure" I mumbled and looked outside the window. I couldn't help but feel on edge and nervous, but decided trying to forget about it would make time pass quicker.

DING DING DING

Finally the sound of the bell rang and I through my shit in my bag and ran out the room. Bella had agreed to meet me at her locker so I raced through the people until I saw her leaned up against it discreetly rubbing her stomach.

"Hey, are you ok? No problems?" I asked in a rush as I gently pulled her into a hud, not pushing on her stomach.

"Yeah everything's fine Edward" She laughed while stroking my cheek. Even though she had confirmed she was OK, I was still on edge. The kids in this school were so careless, my Bella or child could be hurt so easily.

I noticed the strange looks we were getting as people passed us, and I knew why. I realised it was really unusual to see me interacting with a human except Alice Emmett, rose and Jasper. But me speaking to a girl was a big deal apparently. I believe that once there was even a rumour going round that I was gay, which im obviously not.

"Looking forward to bioligy then Bells?" I asked trying to keep conversation going. There were lots we could talk about but obviously not here.

"Well it's not a favourite lesson of mine but I'm sure you'll make me less bored?" I laughed at the boredom in her voice.

"Sure." We made our way to bioligy, people still staring at us. I don't think Bella had actually come this close to a guy either. Or maybe it is just me, I mean she was alot more popular than I was. I still can't get over the fact that Bella Swan is carrying _my_ baby. I can't even believe she slept with me!

I took my usual seat in biology and seeing as I usually sat alone Bella sat with me. She usually sat next to Newton. _Dickhead._

"Edward" Bella whispered to me.

"Yes?"

"What sex do you want the baby to be?" She whispered so quiet even I could barely hear her. Luckily we were watching a video on enzymes, so nobody were really paying any attention to us.

"To be honest Bella, I wouldn't mind. It's a privilege having a child with you anyway let alone weather it's a boy or a girl."

She smiled at me as if to say 'awww' I'm glad me and Bella could interact without anything being weird and that I'm finally getting to know her more. She really is a wonderful, beautiful, intelligent girl.

* * *

**Bpov**

I really was starting to fall for Edward, the farther of my child. He was so caring about me and the baby. I just wanted to get to know him abit more so I could have a strong and willing relationship with him. What i really couldn't get out of my head was telling my mother and farther about the pregnancy. They were upset about mine and Jacob's relationship going down the drain, wait until they find out the real reason why we broke up. Thinking of Jacob, he had not answered my voice mail and his phone had been of since I had left it. I tried to call him a dozen times but he never answered, which did worry me a little.

**"**Bella?" _huh?_

"Yes?"

"So have you?" Edward asked looking eager to know whatever he wanted to know.

"Have I what?" I asked looking a tad confused?

"Thought of any names? For the baby?" He whispered back.

"Oh. No not yet, not really thought of any. You?"

"No not really." He said now looking kinda glum.

"Something you would like to share with us Edward, Bella?" Mr Banner asked.

"Erm no sir, we were just talking about the video. Sorry for disrupting the lesson ." Edward was good.

"Nice save!" I mouthed to him, resting my head on the desk watching the rest of this irrelevent video. We already knew all this crap!

* * *

**Later that day. (after school)**

I heard a car pull up outside and saw that it was Edward's volvo. I was unaware that it was already 5.30 and Charlie and Renee wasn't back from work yet. I left them a note saying everyone -Rose Alice and Jasper- were having dinner at the Cullen's house tonight which was obviously a lie. They didn't know the slightest thing that was happening between me and Edward, but they would soon. That thought made me feel physically sick.

"Evening Edward!" I said cheerfully as i got into his stylish, modern, top-of-the-range car.

"Hey Bells. You look beautiful." he complimented me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Edward. You're not looking bad yourself" I laughed, he smiled at me. It was a beautiful crooked kind of smile that definitely gave me butterflies.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The news to my parents?"

"Oh. Yeah, i actually forgot about that, come to think of it I am kinda. Do you think they'll be pissed?" I asked in an unsteady tone.

"Well I don't actually think they will. They had both me and Emmett while they were both young. Emmett when my mother was just 16 and me when she was 19." This helped calm the sudden rush of nerves. I was just dreading going home with Edward and telling my parents.

"Ok. My mother had me when she was just 17 too but I think she's always regretted it. Not me, the age."

"Don't think like that Bella, of course she wouldn't regret it, just look at you you're absolutely perfect!"

"Well I wouldn't go that far Edward, I'm far from perfect. Anyway, I don't even know your parents names!"

"Well my mother is called Esme and my farther Carlise. My mother, doesn't work. Carlise, my farther is a doctor and works in Forks hospital." He explained to me. Hey! He could deliver my baby! Wait, no i'm sure it would be a tad awkward.

"Wow. My dad, Charlie is the cheif of Forks and my mother, Renee works in the local bookstore."

"Cool. What's your favourite t.v show then Bella?" Wow. Random, I guess he was serious about knowing everything.

"Well i don't find myself watching t.v that often but if I had to chose it would definitely be Friends. I love a bit of Joey!" I chucked. "What about you Edward?"

"Vampire Diaries. Definitely! I find it fascinating that two people can actually possibly love each other that much! It's not humanly possible!" He sounded like he really loved this. Aww he's so cute!

"Hey, Edward. Is Emmett in? I said as we were pulling up on to the drive of the Cullen's house.

"Nope. Gone to Rose's for dinner" He got out of the car and opened my door for me, he took my hand helping me out and we walked up the long path hand in hand to the door way.

Edward's house was absolutely beautiful. The laminate floor tiles were a shiny oak wood colour that went perfect with the cream walls and the black and white photo canvases of Edward and Emmett looking extremely goofy. Edward took me through to the dining room where there was a large dark pine table with four glasses, four table matts and the cutlery. It had 4 large candles that smelled divine! The walls were the same creme colour as they were in the porch. I looked away from the beautiful decorations and saw that Edward's parents had just came in.

"Hello Bella, I'm Esmee, it's so good to finally meet you! Edward has done nothing but talk about you recently, and he's right you are very pretty Bella" She said calmly squeezing me into a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, it's good to meet you too!"

"Please Bella, just call me Esme."

"Nice to meet you Bella, i'm Carlise. He said shaking my hand.

"You too Mr. Cu- Err, Carlise!" I said unsure, Edward laughed at me.

"Before we eat, I would like to sit down in the lounge and tell you why Bella has joined us for dinner tonight Mum, Dad." I followed Edward into the lounge where there was two big brown leather sofas, a huge plasma t.v and a coffee table. Carlise and Esme sat on one sofa and Me and Edward on the other."

"Go Iahead son, talk to us!" Carlise said eagerly.

"Well Bella and I. Were having a... a... baby!" Edward said unsure of what they would think. They were both very still for a moment.

"Really? Well, isn't that great?" Esme said. Carlise still not speaking looked a little uncertain of what to say.

"How did this happen? I didn't even know you were sexually active! Emmett I could understand, but you two aren't even a couple" Carlise said sounding interested.

"Well you remember the other week when we went to Rose's party? It happened that night, and it turns out Bella and I actually have a lot in common, so we've decided to keep the baby as Bella is against abortion anyway." Edward said. I could tell by the look on his parent's faces that they werent exactly disappointed in him more proud if you ask me.

"I cannot believe my baby boy is going to be a farther! Oh Carlise." She sobbed on to his shoulder, obviously tears of joy! Edward got up and me and both his parent's followed him into the dining room, Esme hugged both me and Edward.

We all sat down and Esmee brought dinner in. We were having sausage casserole and it looked and smelled gorgeous! Everyone raised their glasses,

"To the baby!" Carlise said.

"To the baby!" Me, Edward and carlisle shouted.

"So, have you thought of any names then Bella?" Esme asked politely while digging into her casserole.

"Well I really like Riley for a boy and Tilly for a girl. I'm not so sure yet though, what about you Edward?"

"Well I like both of the names! I thought that Ellie for a girl is nice though" Edward said with a full mouth. _Pig. _I nodded agreeing to his suggestion.

"Yes me too!" Carlise said.

* * *

It was a quick drive home, Edward dropped me off at my house. It was too late for Edward to come in and tell Charlie and Renee the news now so we had decided that tomorrow after we have been to the hospital is a good time. I was certainly not looking forward to this!

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Edward." I smiled.

"My pleasure Bella. Don't forget we have our first hospital appointment tomorrow at 4pm so we should go straight from school. Are you still in for telling your parent's after?" He asked

"Of course I am Edward. And how could I forget?" I giggled.

His lips were then touching mine and i opened my mouth accepting the kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth and mine his. It felt like they were dancing together and all i could see were fireworks. I never used to get this with Jake but always with Edward. He made my heart feel like it had skipped a beat. I gently pulled away from his kiss.

"Goodnight Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

"You and the baby take care, see you tomorrow Bella." He smiled at me making the butterflies come back. "Oh and Bella, I love you."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks.. Charlotte (: x  
**


	4. I hate my dad

**Sadly I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Bpov**

Edward was waiting for me at my locker, just like he promised. I was really grateful that he was committed to the baby as much as I was, I don't think I know any 17 year old who would be more than happy to be part of a baby's life at that age.

"Hey Bells. How are you and the lil' monster?" He asked chuckeling to himself.

"Great we're both great, and yourself?" I asked patting my tummy.

"Good. Just nervous about the hospital appointment" He was always honest with me, which I also liked very much.

"Same here really. I hope the baby is healthy, oh while I was in literature I was thinking.. I really like Elizabeth for a girl. It has so many nice nicknames too, like Beth, Liz, Lizzy! It's really growing on to me." I explained as we made our way through the school to his car.

"Really? Well I like that name too." He smiled that wonderful crooked smile again, it felt like every smile, every word, every touch he had me falling for him deeper.

"Edward? How long is the drive to the hospital?" I wondered.

"About 20 minutes I think why?"

"Nothing just wondered." I smiled.

It was silent for about 5 minutes after that untill Edward broke the silence..

"Bella, I'm taking you to dinner after this." He said casually. Well that was random!

"Are you sure you want to Edward? We could just go back to my house and eat with my parents before we tell them."

"Nope. I'm taking you out for dinner. Then we'll tell your parents" He insisted

"Well okay. If you're sure but, if you change your mind we can go home." I smiled at him. Come to think of it i do that a lot.

The rest of the journey were very quiet, to be honest I almost fell asleep. I was really tired today seeing as I got up at 5am with the morning sickness. Worst thing of being pregnant until the pain of labour of course. Edward came round and opened my door for me. He was such a gentleman, not like the other silly immature boys in school.

"Are you okay?" He asked putting his arm around me as we walked through Forks Hospital parking lot.

"I'm totally fine." I said cheerfully.

When we got into the hospital I took as seat and Edward was talking to the receptionist sorting out all the paperwork that needed doing. It must have been at least 15 minutes before Edward came and sat next to me. I was feeling quite nervous because I didn't know what the doctor would judge me as. Under aged and pregnant doesn't exactly make me sound good. The hospital was bright and colourful. The waiting room walls were red and blue, I never thought that hospitals were supposed to be colourful but maybe this one wanted a change. The waiting room was pretty much empty apart from a small girl playing with a child's toy who was with her farther and pregnant mother by the looks of it. The lady looked alot longer gone than me and the girl looked at least 4 years old. They looked so happy together like a perfect little family. They were laughing with each other and discussing female baby names. They must be having a baby girl. The couple looked quite young mid twenties I would say. Edward was looking at the small family too.

"Don't they look like a happy family?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah they do. It's like the perfect happy family."

"Yes I woul-"

"Isabella Swan?" The receptionist interrupted his sentence. We got up from the soft cushy seats and followed the young, pretty, dark haired receptionist into the small room. She told me to lay down on the bed and she was going to get the doctor. Edward shut the door behind us after the receptionist left.

"Do you think we'll be able to find out the sex today Bella?" Edward asked a little unsure.

"No, It's far too early I'm only about 4 weeks." I explained to him. He smiled in return then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A tall, handsome man entered who was obviously in his early thirties at the most. He had short blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He was average height and had a thin muscular build. I looked at his name badge on his white jacket that read '_Dr. Aro'._

_"_No, were fine" I said smiling back at him.

"Well you must be Bella. I'm doctor Swift and I will be doing you ultrasound today if that's OK." He smiled.

"That's fine doctor" I smiled back.

"Edward. Edward Cullen right?" He shook hands with Edward and then went over to a cabinet in the corner. He returned a minutes later with a tube of that runny liquid stuff.

"Now I'm going to warn you Bella, its cold!" He laughed as I winced when he poured the liquid on to my flat stomach. I grabbed Edward's hand that was resting on the bed next to mine and squeezed it.

"Now if you look here..." I turned my head to see the doctor pointing to my little baby that was on the screen. "Your baby has only just started to develop and there isn't really much too see" He turned around and smiled at us. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the image on the screen. A little blob the size if peanut was visible, and my heart skipped a beat. That was our baby, that little, blob. I felt the tears sting in my eyes and Edward's warm hand slip into my own. I looked over to him with blurry eyes and all I could see was pride. He looked at the screen with so much love, I fell in love with him even more. I knew he would be a wonderful daddy.

"Well, the baby looks well and healthy so far. You'll be fine Bella. You're next appointment will be in 6 weeks time and I look forward to seeing the both you" He smiled awkwardly as he handed Edward my file to take to reception.

"Thanks Doctor." Edward smiled and patted him on the back as we left the room. As we passed the reception desk I collected the little black and white photo.

"The baby will be as beautiful as you, I'm sure" Edward whispered in my ear as he stood behind me with his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Edward, I think she will look more like you though" I said looking into his eyes smiling.

"She? How do you know that?" He asked confused.

"I'm posotive the baby will be a girl." I giggled.

"Come on then. Let's get you two some dinner" He smiled as he took my hand and led me outside to his car. All I could do was stare at the little photo in my hand. I couldn't believe that in 8 months I would have this little baby in my arms, to love and protect with all my life.

* * *

**15 minutes later - At the restaurant.**

The waitress came back with our drinks and asked Edward what we both would like for dinner funnily enough**, **ignoring me. I could tell the waitress obviously thought he was hot or something but Edward never took his eyes off me.

"Bella?" He asked. "What would you like?"

"Could i have spaghetti bolognese please?"

"Sure, I'll have lasagne please." He said to the waitress.

"Right." The waitress gave me the most fake smile I have ever seen and walked away.

The food didn't take long to come, me and Edward just talked about baby names, none of them stood out as much as Elizabeth did though. My spaghetti bolognese were absolutely delicious, I think it's the best meal I've had in quite a while. Renee's cooking is'nt the best in my opinion. Time was passing really quick which made me more and more nervous about telling Charlie and Renee. It still make me feel sick just at the thought of it.

"Bells are you ready to go?" Edward asked politely.

"No." I said in a stern voice.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Edward, to tell you the truth I'm just really really nervous about telling my parents. They won't take it like yours did they're different than that."

"Bella, no matter what they say or think you know I'm here to support you in any way. The baby is mine aswell as your's and therefor I wont let you down or do anything to hurt you. I promise Bella." He just made everything better all the time. In words anyway, that wasn't going to change the way my parents would react.

"Thanks Edward. It means alot. Come on let's go." We left our seats and Edward payed the bill. We then walked back to the car and just before we got in I grabbed hold of Edward putting my hands behind his neck then our lips met. His lips were soft and tasted sweet. I liked kissing Edward alot more than I did Jake.

* * *

**10 minutes later - back at the house.**

We pulled up outside my house. I could see Renee looking through the curtain to see if I was home. I got out of the car, Edward following. Before we got in to the house Edward said " No matter what happens Bella I am still here for you, don't you forget that. Okay?" I nodded and opened the door. Charlie and Renee were stood in the kitchen, I walked in as Edward followed. I knew what Edward would be thinking that my house is so small and alot less decorated than his.

"Bella, where have you been? And who is this?" Charlie asked in a husky voice, Renee nodding.

"Well, this is Edward Cullen and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Please come and sit down in the lounge." I walked away Edward, Charlie and Renee following. Renee sat on one of the sofas while I sat on the other and Edward and Charlie Standing.

"Go on then, spill!" Charlie had never been patient.

"Ok, I'm just going to say it. Mum, Dad. I'm pregnant!" charlies face went a deep purple then turned to red.

"your what!?" He screamed at me his eyes narrowing to Edward immediately.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"Did he do this to you?" he spat at Edward, causing him to take a step back. I looked over at my mother and she had tears streaming down her face, but the thing that stood out on her face most of all was her expression. Disappointment.

"We appreciate that we may be a little young for any of this, but I hope you understand that no one will love this baby more. I am sticking by Bella one hundred percent and helping her in anyway I can!" Edward explained, unsure of where to look. "We will raise this baby together as a family and I will always be there, I'm not going anywhere" he added.

"You impregnated my daughter!! charlie yelled, seeming to ignore everything Edward had just said.

"Look Mr Swan, we didn't plan any of..." Edward defended but was interrupted by my mother.

"How dare you touch our daughter like that! Your just a boy, not a father! I cant believe you would do such a thing! You disgust me!' my mother snapped. Edwards face fell and he looked over to me with a pleading look on his face.

"Excuse me! But Edward and I chose this together, don't make out like he did this by forcing himself on to me or something! Yes mom and dad, we had sex, BIG DEAL!" I screamed in defence of the guy i was falling in love with.

"You bastard! Charlie screamed and lunged at Edward.

"Dad stop! It's not his fault, leave him alone!" I screamed as my fathers fist connected with Edward's face, his head snapped around at the impact and I'm sure I heard a crack, making me wince.

"Dad! get away from him! Stop!" I screamed as tears fell down my face. I jumped in front of my father and slapped his cheek as Edward stood behind me holding his head in his hands.

"How dare you hit him Charlie! You don't even know him!" At this moment I'm ashamed to call you my father!"

"Seeing Edward in that pain was one of the worst things I had ever witnessed, it's like I felt the blow as he did.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Edward said sobbing. Seeing a guy cry was devastating. I Was crying so much I started to hyperventilate.

"Edward. Cullen. Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now!" Charlie screemed. Edward walked out of the front door not even looking back. I followed him to his car.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I knew this would end like this. I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bella, it's fine. I said I would stand by you and I will. Stop crying baby, It's fine." Edward comforted me trying to make the tears go away, but it didn't work. I still cryed. I kissed Edward goodbye telling him that I would see him tomorrow.

I got back into the house.

"Bella come here." Charlie said calmly.

"No!" I screamed still crying. "Don't you ever speak to me ever again! Do you hear me? NEVER!" I locked my bedroom door. I picked up my cell and dialled Alice's number she answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Alice!" I sobbed down the phone.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" She asked sympathetically.

"I told them Alice. And he hit Edward!" This made me cry even more.

"Bella, baby. It's only natural for them to act this way-"

"Alice i slapped Charlie!" I said interrupting her.

"Oh Bella. Trust me on this. Everything will be okay soon, Charlie will calm down and he will accept the fact that you are having a baby. Don't let this bring you down! I know you are stronger than this."

"Thanks Alice. I will talk more to you tomorrow, I'm gonna give Jake a call and then go to bed. I love you loads Ally!"

"Ok Bells. I love you too, remember stay strong." With that she ended the call. I decided I needed to speak to Jacob in person, I rang him on unknown so I'd be sure that he didn't know it was me, otherwise he would'nt answer. He answered on the 4th ring.

"Hello?" His voice sounded deeper, more manly.

"Hey, Jake it's me Bella." I said apologetically.

"Oh. What do you want?" He sounded sort of evil and pissed off saying this.

"Jake, I am so sorry about everything. Why didn't you ever return my call?"

"Because you hurt me too much Bella. If I heard your voice it would just break me. I'm sorry."

"After school, tomorrow. Will you be home? I need to see you."

"Yeah I will."

"Well we need to talk, I have a lot of explaining to do. It will be nice to see you Jacob."

"Ok. Let me warn you though, I won't take you back so don't even think of coming to ask me that." He said cockily. He had changed so much.

"That's not what I would like to speak to you about Jacob. I have to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Goodbye Jake." He put the phone down without even saying goodbye! Great.

I laid in bed rubbing my stomach. "It's gonna be okay baby. Don't you worry." I said talking to my tummy. I then fell asleep. Crying and thinking of poor Edward.


	5. Regrets

I really really didn't want to go to school today, I didn't even want to go downstairs. I decided I needed to call Edward, baring in mind it was 7am but he should be up for school by now. I dialled his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" His soft velvet tired voice said.

"Hey, Edward. It's me Bella"

"Oh hey Bella."

"Listen, instead of picking me up this morning could you meet me at school? I have somewhere I need to be after school and it will be a lot easier if I just drive myself to school today."

"Sure thing Bella. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good thanks. How's your face?" I asked sounding a little guilty.

"It's fine Bella don't you worry about me."

"I am so sorry for last night Edward. My dad he just doesn't know what is going on. Please forgive me?"

"Bella, it's okay. I think that is what I would do if I was in that situation too. Don't worry it wasn't your fault, I could never blame you"

"Thanks Edward. I'm going to go get ready so I'll meet you in the parking lot and we'll talk soon. Goodbye Edward."

"Cya in a bit Bells." I then hung up and literally crawled to the bathroom ready for today's round of morning sickness. _Great._

After I had cleaned myself up and got dressed, I went downstairs to find that Charlie had'nt left for work yet which was unusual.

"Bell-" He said but I cut him off.

"Don't even speak to me dad. I don't care what you have to say you're done with me now!" I yelled at him.

"I know. I'm sorry Bella." He said in a really depressed kind of tone.

"Sorry does'nt cut it dad. Have you ever considered the way I would feel? The way Edward would feel?"

"No. But next time I will."

"There won't be any next time! You will never touch him like that again. I expect an apology to him. Not me, and if you don't then I'm outta here. For good." I had never really stood up to Charlie like this before. It felt kinda good.

"Ok Bella. I will apologise. Does Jake know about this?" He asked.

"No. I'm going to La Push tonight to tell him."

"Ok Bella. Your mother is really upset about last night too. I suggest you bring Edward over tonight and we will sort this out."

"Whatever. We'll see how Edward feels about this, I don't think he wants his face punching in again." With that I walked out of the door and drove my self to school.

Edward was standing by his silver Volvo waiting for me looking hot as usual. He saw me pull up in my big red truck and I saw the smile pop up on to his face. My father had hardly left a mark there, it was just abit red which still made me feel guilty. I parked up and walked over to him.

"Hey Bella. How are you two?"

"Oh we're good" I said patting my stomach and smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm great thank you. Like I said don't be worried about me Bella. You're the pregnant one." He smiled that beautiful crooked smile again, making my heart skip a beat. He took my hand and we walked over to where Alice, Rose and the guys were standing.

"Hey Bells, Edward!" Alice screeched. "Are you two like dating now? You're always with each other. I know you guys are having a baby and that but I didn't know how you felt towards each other!"

"Well. I, erm, we" Edward stuttered while looking embarrassed. I knew what he was doing, he wasn't sure if I would be comfortable being called his girlfriend, and I most defiantly was. I reached up and stroked his cheek while smiling lovingly at him. He let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes we are together Alice" I smiled and Edward's arm tightened around my waist. I looked up to his face to see him staring down at me with a huge grin placed on his lips which made me feel really happy.

The first two lessons were a bore. All I could think about was how I was going to break the news to Jake. I was dreading the end of school big style. Maybe he won't be so upset? Maybe he will. I just didn't know. Edward was waiting for me at my locker as usual.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hello. How are you and the lil angel inside of there?"

"Edward, don't be so worried!" I chuckled. "We are both fantastic." He smiled at me and I grabbed his hand as we walked to Biology together.

Biology went quite quickly today, due to the fact that I really didn't want to go to La Push tonight.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem quite worried" Edward asked while we were both sat alone waiting for Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice in the cafeteria.

"Well, I'm going to La Push tonight to see Jacob. I'm going to tell him that I'm pregnant and still want to be friends with him. I'm just really nervous that's all." I said plainly.

"Well would you like me to come with you?"

"No. I need to go alone, but if you like you could come over to my house again tonight. Charlie said he wants to apolagize." I looked at him with a hopeful grin on my face.

"Sure. Whatever keeps you happy baby" He smiled as the guys came and sat down.

"Hey dudes!" Emmett shouted.

"Hello to you too dude!" I chuckled.

"So, Bella." Jasper said. "Have you thought of any baby names yet?"

"Yeah, I really like Elizabeth for a girl"

"Aww!" Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah that name is so nice Bella!" Alice said with a huge grin on her face.

"I just don't know what the sex is going to be yet so I'm not entirely sure. Edward likes Elizabeth too right Edward?" I looked at Edward.

"Sure do! I also thought Riley is a really nice name for a boy and Tia is also a nice name for a girl alternative."

"Edward. I love the name Tia!" I smiled. Now I didn't know which name I prefered.

"Really?" He smiled obviously looking proud of himself.

* * *

**End of school**

Edward was stood next to my truck waiting for me.

"Hey good Literature class?"

"Nope. Was kind of boring!" I chuckled. "Are you still up for tonight?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"I don't know. I'll ring you when I get back from La Push" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slowly leaned down until his lips lightly brushed against my own. After a few seconds he began to pull away but my arms tightened around his neck and brought his lips back to my own. He groaned as my tounge traced along his bottom lip asking for entrance to which he accepted. His warm tongue slid in-between my own lips causing me to moan in to his mouth. His arms wound tightly around my waist pulling me tighter to him, our chest pushing up against each other. My fingers wound in his hair and pulled in it making him hiss then moan into my mouth.

* * *

I pulled up outside Jacob and Billy Black's house. I was absoloutley shitting my self. I walked up the path to the front door and raised my hand asif to knock but the door opened before I could and there he stood. Jacob Black. My ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Bella. Come in." He smiled awkwardly.

"Hey Jake. Can we talk, I have a lot to tell you." I smiled and walked through the small house into the living room.

"My dad isn't at home at the moment."

"Oh okay." Jacob sat on the cream leather sofa while I sat on the other one opposite him. "Jake, I'm just going to say this because It's too much hassle talking about all the other things first. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jacob stared at me wide eyed looking for something to say.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated. This was a lot like the night before.

"How? When? Who?" He asked confused.

"I had unprotected sex when I was drunk at Rose's party. With Edward Cullen." I said quietly looking down at the floor.

"What? You fucking cheated on me? What kind of slut are you!" Jacob got up and screamed in my face. Wow. Jacob calling me a slut really hurt.

"Jake. I'm sorry, I was drunk. That's the reason why we had to break up! I'm sorry!" I felt the tears falling down my face.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm just shocked! It's not like you." He pulled me into a tight hug. This felt awkward, but nice. I was still crying, then he let go wiping away the tears from my face. "Bella, I have something to tell you as well." I looked up at him and his face was dead serious. "Bella don't laugh okay?"

"I won't I promise."

"Bella, I'm.. I'm gay." _What?_

"What?!" My face was most definitely shocked.

"I'm gay" he repeated. oh my god.

"How long have you known?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"3 weeks" he mumbled while looking down at his feet.

"Where you ever attracted to me Jake?" i whispered, feeling the tears build in my eyes again. I know Jake and I were no longer together but I still loved him. I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him.

"Of course Bella! I always found you attractive and I still do" He said with a guilty look on his face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. He's called Sam Uley."

"Jake. I am incredibly happy for you. You know, I always wanted a gay friend!" I chuckled.

"I know right!" God. He really was gay. "We can so go shopping together!" No!

"Jake. I still hate shopping you know!" He laughed at me.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?"

"Yeah there's three. Elizabeth and Tia for a girl and Riley for a boy."

"Cool! I really like Elizabeth. It's nice. Are you and this Cullen guy dating then?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah." I looked down at the floor again. Jacob lifted my face with his massive hand and looked me in the eye.

"Bella. I don't mind, honestly" I smiled.

Jake and I talked for ages about Sam and the baby. I was glad we could be friends, but totally shocked that he was gay. I had called Edward and told him to set off. He pulled up at the same time as I did. I jumped out of my truck and greeted him with just a hug.

"Hey Bells. How did Jake take it?" He asked.

"He took it better than I thought. He told me he's gay though!" I said back in a casual tone.

"Wow!" He sounded shocked too. I opened the door. My dad was sat on the sofa watching the game and my mum was working late at the bookstore tonight.

"Dad. Edward is here and I think you have something to say to him" I said in sarcastic tone. Edward and I walked into the living room and sat on the other sofa. My dad muted the game.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Listen I am sorry for hitting you. It's any fathers first instinct. I don't know you so I won't judge you, but to let you know I am still pissed off at the fact you got my baby girl pregnant when she's only 17." He said sincerely. I can't believe he was actually apologising.

"It's fine." Edward said. "I think if I was in that situation I would do the same, but I just want you to know that I am inlove with your daughter." Oh my god. "I will support her and do everything possible that will help throught her pregnancy. I won't turn my back on her and just leave her. She is my everything now." I can't believe what Edward had just said to my dad.

"I know. And I believe you. Just please, look after her." Charlie said back.

"Don't worry Mr. Swan. You have my word." Edward looked over to me and smiled. I was still falling for him. He did mean everything to me and if he left me now, I wouldn't know what the hell to do.

"Have you thought of any names?" My dad asked awkwardly.

"Yes." I replied and looked over to Edward.

"Yeah, we like Elizabeth and Tia for a girl and Riley for a boy." He said smiling at my dad.

"Well they are nice. I like them too."

"Dad? Would you like to see the baby scan from yesterday?" I asked grinning.

"Well. Yeah. Sure." He said plainly. I pulled the black and white photo of the peanut shaped baby that was inside of me out of my bag and I passed it over to him."That's the baby?" He questioned.

"Yes. 1 month gone" Edward answered. I swear I saw Charlie's eyes water before he blinked.

"Thats er, great Bells. Here" he mumbled, handing me back the photo without looking at Edward or I. "Excuse me" he said while walking around the room, and i spotted him rubbing his eye as he left. I got up and followed him into the kitchen Edward following me behind.

"Hey, dad. Don't get upset! You'll make a great grandfather!" I chucked and he smiled at me.

"I'm sure I will" He said looking at me.

"Dad. Did you know that Jacob is gay?" I asked confused

"Yeah, Billy told me the other day on the phone. I didn't tell you because I thought it would be better coming from him. How did it go with you and him today?" He asked.

"Oh. Right. It went better than I thought it would to be honest."

"Good. So are you and Jacob friends?"

"Yeah."

Me, Edward and Charlie talked about the baby for a while after that. It was nice I guess. I walked Edward to his car to say goodbye. He pulled me into his arms and my lips met his automatically. Our lips moved in perfect sync and it felt really nice. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Edward. I think, I.. I love you."


	6. True feelings

**Sadly I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Thanks Lauren Eades for helping me with this chapter :)

* * *

**I was having the perfect Saturday morning lie in. That was until some stupid pixie bitch came hammering on my bedroom door at 9am yelling at me to wake up. Charlie must have let her in. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Fuck you!" I yelled under my covers. She opened the door and stomped in pulling the covers off my bed.

"Rise and shine sweet cheeks! We're going shopping." She grinned freakishly at me then turned to open my curtain's. No! It burned my eyes! I turned over burying my head into the pillow. "Isabella Swan! Get your ass out of that bed now or I will personally remove you from it!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"Alice shut up you'll wake the neighbours!"

"Do I seriously look like someone who gives a damn?" She asked with her hands on her hips looking frustrated. What was with her and impatience seriously?

"Ok Ok I'm up! Alice if you love me do me a massive favour and make me some cereal and bring it up to me please please please." She huffed and walked downstairs.

I got my covers and curled back up in my bed trying to get back to sleep. I heard her coming up the stairs so pretended to be asleep.

"Bella get up now! I am not playing games."

"No!" I groaned. "Go get Rose to go shopping with you!"

"She is coming with us!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. This mornings morning sickness was worse than usual. Eugh.

"Hahahahaha!" I heard Alice laughing at me. "That is what you get for not getting up." I got up from the cold bathroom floor and stormed into the bedroom.

"Nope. It's what I get for having sex with Edward Cullen and not using protection thank you very much!" Not that i regret it or anything. I smiled at her cockily.

"Clever bitch! Now eat your cereal before I force it down you!" She chuckled.

Alice made me wear my skinny jeans with a purple vest top, black cardigan and black Ugg boots. Ugg's were her favourite shoes at the moment and were really in fashion. Alice wore a long grey tight vest top with black leggings and her grey Ugg boots. Rose arrived not long after I had gotten ready.

"Morning preggers!" She greeted me.

"Nice to see you too Rose!" I laughed

"Tonight will be so fun!" She squealed looking at Alice.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" I asked slightly confused.

"Have you not told her Al?"

"No, I thought Charlie would have."

"Can one of you just tell me what the hell is happening please!" I yelled in frustration.

"The Cullen's are having a dinner party tonight and me, you, Rose, Jasper, Charlie and Renee are going!" She smiled with the biggest look of excitement on her face.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Edward's parents want to get to know your parents better! Then Emmett suggested we all should go. It will be a laugh." Rose explained.

"Right." I said with a straight un-excited face.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Alice squealed as we walked past Lipsy while grabbing my hand.

"Alice will you calm down! It's just a dress" I sighed as I looked through the window to see the most beautiful dress.

"Bella you have to try it on!" She yelled.

"Fine, but this is the last shop! If we don't get anything from here then I'll just wear one of yours Alice. And you two best be getting dressed up as well! I'm not looking all dressy on my own." I demanded. We had been walking for hours and my feet were absolutely killing me.

Rose placed her hands on both my shoulders and pushed me into the shop.

"Can I help you?" i busty blond woman asked as we made our way over to the dress.

"No thank you" Alice smiled politely to her. She grabbed the dress in a size 12 and pulled me to the dressing rooms without a word.

"Here" she said while she handed me the dress and shoved me into a cubicle. "Come out when you have it on!" I heard her yell. It took me a while to get the thing on. But I must admit it did look really nice. I stepped out side the cubicle to see both of them staring at me with a look of amazement on their faces. The dress was purple and fitted my bust great. It was cropped in at the waist and sort of flowed out touching the tops of my knees. It really was a beautiful dress.

"You look beautiful Bella!" Rose said softly.

"Yeah Bells, you do. Edward will love it!"

I heard my cell ringing and ran back into the cubicle to find that Jacob was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's me Jake do you wanna go out tonight? See a movie or something?" Wow. Random.

"Sorry Jake. Me and my family are having dinner at the Cullen's tonight. Tomorrow night sounds good though?"

"Sure, sure. I'll phone you in the morning Bells. Have a nice night!

"Ok thanks Jake, see you later." He hung up the phone and I started putting my clothes back on.

"Who was that?" Rose yelled

"It was Jake, he wants to go see a movie tonight but I told him tomorrow night instead."

"Oh. Right? I didn't know you were speaking to him again?" She questioned, I actually forgot to tell her that I went to La Push and that Jake is in fact gay.

"Erm, talk to you in a sec. I'm almost ready!" I called while buttoning up my jeans.

I walked outside of the changing rooms where Alice and Rose was waiting.

"Come on then Bella. Spill the beans, when did you get back in touch with him?" Rose asked

"I called him. Went to La Push the other night and spoke to him about things and we're okay. He didn't take the pregnancy as bad as I thought he would. Then you'll never guess what he told me?"

"What? Tell us! Please!" Alice screeched. That woman was so impatient!

"Hes gay!"

"No way!" Rose said in obvious shock.

"Oh my god really?" Alice screamed. Obviously in shock too.

"Yeah. We're gonna be great friends!" I said with a massive smile on my face taking the dress to the counter where the busty blond woman stood.

"That will be $60 please." _what? _I pulled the money out of my purse handing it to her. I was surprised I even had that much on me.

* * *

"Bella you really do look gorgeous in that dress!" Alice was round at my house to get herself ready with me. We were going to meet everyone else at the Cullen's.

"Thanks Alice. You look really nice too." Alice was wearing a short black dress making all her curves look really good. Alice always looked nice anyway!

"No drinking then tonight Bella?" Alice laughed.

"No. 1. I'm pregnant and 2. My parent's will be there! I doubt anyone will be drinking Alice." I said seriously.

"Chill out Bella, I was only teasing you!"

"I know." I smiled grimly.

Charlie drove us to Edward's house in his cruiser, Renee Alice Charlie and I never really said anything on the way there. Finally we pulled up and Edward was waiting by the door. I got out of the car and greeted him with a hug. If I kissed him Charlie would freak. We all got inside the house and Edward introduce my parents to his.

"Mum, Dad this is Charlie and Renee. Bella's parents. Charlie, Renee this is my mother and father. Esme and Carlise." He said formally.

"Nice to meet you" My mother smiled hugging Esme.

"It's good to finally meet you chief Swan." Carlise said to my father shaking his hand.

Rose and Jasper were already at Edward's house. Our parents went and sat in the dining room and talked. While me Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett sat in the living room.

"You look stunning Bella!" Rose shouted.

"She does doesn't she?" Edward said smiling and griping me by the waist.

Edward took my hand leading me upstairs. His bedroom were just like a typical teenager's bedroom. The walls were plain white with a few black canvases on them. There was a desk with an apple laptop on it and a black desk lamp. The bed covers were plain black and there was a shelf full of books. I sat down on the end of the bed and Edward sat next to me.

"Bella. You know you said you love me the other night before I left?"

"Yeah."

"Well I love you too." My heart felt as if it were melting and I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. I put my arms around him and he automatically put his around my waist. "I love you" he whispered again against my lips. His breath tasted sweet like it always did when I kissed him.

"I love you too" I smiled. He pulled me closer to his body sucking my bottom lip between his teeth. His hands worked their way up to my breast caressing them, which made my nipples react straight away. "Edward' I Moaned into his mouth as his fingers began to massage my nipples through my thin dress. I wanted to stop because my parent's were downstairs but I couldn't. His hands slowly moved to my back and pulled down the zipper down on my new purple dress. He pulled up my hips and pulled the dress from my body, with out removing his soft lips from my own. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt undoing the buttons slowly.

He undid my bra with no hassle at all. I then unzipped his trousers and he pushed me down on to his bed pulling down my french nickers. He broke the kiss for a spilt second while doing this and then kissed me with even stronger tension. No words could describe what I was feeling at the exact moment. I felt like there was no other care in the world apart from him. I reached down and pushed his boxers down his legs as far as I could reach, having him push them off and onto the floor. His lips returned to mine again and they seemed hungrier and more forceful

"Make love to me Edward" I murmured against his moist lips.

"My pleasure baby" he said while slowly entering me.

"Edward" I moaned quietly into his mouth not wanting anyone else to hear us. He thrust in and out of me his hips began to meet mine for a few seconds then be moved back again. The only sound in the room was our moans, the mattress squeaking and the sound of skin slapping together. "Harder Edward." I moaned. He met my request and thrust into me so hard the bed moved and hit the wall.

"Cum for me baby" He moaned into my ear as he dug his face into my neck. These four words sent me over the edge and my orgasm took over my body.

"Edward!" I felt my pussy tighten around his hard cock and he groaned. I felt him twich and release his cum inside me.

"Bella, fuck you feel so good baby" He groaned while panting to catch his breath while he layed on top of me.

"Edward? Bella? Dinner's ready!" I heard his mother call up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mom. Coming!" He yelled back jumping off the top of me rushing to get his clothes back on.

"Shit!" I whispered putting on my pants and bra. "Edward zip me up!" I hissed as I pulled my dress over my head. I tidied up my hair and made my self look presentable. Edward took my hand and lead me down into the dining room where everyone was sat around the huge table waiting for us. We were having roast beef for dinner. I must admit it smelled absolutely delicious. I took a seat next to Alice and Edward. Alice elbowed me in the side and had a cheeky grin on her face. I think she gathered what was going on upstairs.

"I was just showing Bella how to upload Dvd's on to the computer. She asked me earlier on in the week to show her" Edward said making up an excuse.

"Well that's nice of you bro!" Emmett shouted across the table oblivious to what really happened.

"So Bella, what is your favourie baby name so far?" Esme asked me from across the table.

"I really really like Elizabeth." I smiled at her.

"Yes I think Edward mentioned that one. He also mentioned Riley for a little boy."

"Yeah I really like that name too." I said smiling hugely.

After the meal Charlie decided it was getting kind of late and that we should be heading off home. Alice was sleeping at my house tonight because I didn't want her driving home by herself too late tonight. I went to say goodbye to Edward in the front room away from Charlie and Renee. I pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him tenderly. It wasn't a massive sloppy kiss just a little one.

"Goodbye Bells. I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

"Ok. Cya Edward. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodbye Carlise, Esme." I said as I walked to the front door to where my parents and Edward's parents were stood with Alice by my side.

"It was a plesure meeting you Mr and Mrs Swan." Carlise said.

"You too" My Dad replied. "Thanks again!"

* * *

"So Bella." Alice said looking me up and down. "What happened with you and Edward" She said winking.

"Nothing Alice. Like he said he was showing me how to watch Dvd's on the laptop!"

"Bullshit! She said giggling away to herself. "I know what you did Bella Swan." My face went bright red and we both burst into laughter. "Was he good? You know seeing as this time you can remember it because you were sober?" She said smirking.

"Yeah. It was the best feeling ever!" I replied smiling to myself.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Charlotte (: x  
**


	7. Bitch

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

**Monday morning.**

Great. The two things I hate the most Monday mornings and morning sickness. Together. What the fuck?

"Honey are you okay in there?"Renee called from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine mom it's just the morning sickness. Get yourself to work I'll be fine" I yelled back.

Last night at the cinema was real fun with Jake and Sam. Even though Jake making out with a male made me feel a little sick but I'm happy that he's come out. I'm proud to say that I think he might be becoming my best friend again.

I really could'nt be bothered with school today so my hair was in a messy bun and I just wore my skinny jeans, converse and a hoodie. I wasn't really bothered what I looked like anyway. I heard the horn outside and knew that _my _Edward was here. He always made me feel better to which I was incredibly grateful for.

"Hey" I smiled casually while jumping into his silver volvo.

"Good morning beautiful" He smiled kissing my forehead "Looking forward to school?"

"NO!" I snapped at him.

"Ok. Me neither. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Morning sickness. Sorry for snapping" I said apolageticly

"It's okay just the hormones right?" Surely it was too early for those!

"I don't know, sorry anyway. What did you get up to yesterday then?"

"Nothing much just stayed in really. Helped my mother cook dinner and thats it what about you?" He asked.

"I went to the movies to see some chick flick with Jake and his boyfriend." I giggled.

"Aww." He said sarcasticly. What the hell? Jelous much?

"Edward if your jelous. I really don't like him anymore hes gay for crying out loud!"

"Ok. Sorry. I believe you" He smiled.

* * *

**Lunch (school)**

Edward was waiting for me at my locker as usual**. **I saw Lauren Mallory. Going up to talk to Edward, he told me he didn't even like her. She's a stupid jelous bitch! She looked in my direction and started walking towards me all of a sudden my shin hit something hard. the next thing I knew I was plumeting to the ground. I realised it was actually lauren's foot that had cause me to fall.

"What the fuck Lauren?" Edward yelled.

"What are you talking about Edward?" She said sweetly. While Edward was helping me up of the cold hard ground.

"I saw you trip her Lauren. I am not thick! Just fuck off to your stupid little plastic gang you bitch!" He shouted in her face.

"Whatever Edward. Call me when you want to replace that ugly bitch you call your girlfriend."

"What did you just call MY Bella?" He asked curling back his lips.

"I said Your stupid fucking girlfriend is ugly and you can do ALOT better!"

"Don't flatter yourself Lauren. Look at you with your bleach blonde hair, orange fake tan and about six inches of make up on. Atleast Bella is'nt fake and doesnt have any of those things to make her look nice. Not that you do and Bella is not ugly or stupid." Edward really did love me.

"Whatever" She called over her shoulder while running back to her 'friends'.

"Bella, are you okay? Is the baby ok?" He said quietly.

"We're fine"

"Come on lets get you to the hospital and all checked out." He said while supporting my weight with one arm.

"No. I'm fine and the baby is fine Edward."

"Bella you need to go to the hospital! We are not arguing come on!" He said sternly.

"Fine." I replied in the most morbid tone ever.

* * *

"You're all good Miss. Swan. Both you and the baby are fine" Dr. Aro said.

"See I told you there was no need to come here Edward there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Well I just wanted to make sure Bella, you never know" He smiled. Damn! He knew I couldn't resist that smile.

"Thanks doc." Edward said as I was getting up and putting my jacket on.

We walked hand in hand back to the car park

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you, you know?"

"I know" I smiled cheekily. "And I love you too"

"Do you think that this will last?"

"What will last?" I asked confused

"Us. Do you think we'll be together always and make a family?" This is a little awkward coming from a seventeen year old boy!

"Erm, I don't know. Possibly. You are a great guy and I think you're gonna be an amazing daddy. So I think I could put up with you for the rest of my life" I chuckled. We had reached the car by this time. I stopped for a second outside the car to pull Edward into a tight hug and before I knew it his lips were touching mine and even sooner they were moving together in perfect sync. We stopped son after we must have been getting _some _dodgy looks. His kiss left me feeling dizzy.

* * *

**Really sorry that this chapter is so short. I really have not got a clue what else to put. I have got a massive writers block and don't know if I'll be updating for a while. If you have any ideas of what could happen please review and share. I'm just so stuck for ideas. Again really sorry.**

**Charlotte (: x**


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesdays weren't as bad as Mondays but today I had a bad feeling about things. As me and Edward walked through the car park everyone looked at us like we were a piece of shit or something.

"Why are they all staring Edward?"

"I don't know" He replied looking at me confused.

"Who did you tell?"

"Nobody I swear! I haven't told anyone. If you haven't noticed you are starting to show" He said looking at me like I'm dumb.

"I know but I have been wearing baggy clothes and I don't think it's all that obvious" I whispered back to him.

"Well I don't know" We were inside of the building by this time and still people were looking at us, pointing and whispering. This is when I saw Lauren approaching us near by my locker.

"So who'd have thought Bella Swan the chief's daughter pregnant at seventeen with Forks high school's number one nerd Edward Cullen!" She laughed looking at me in disgrace.

"You think you're so fucking clever you do Lauren Mallory! Yeah maybe I am pregnant, but at least I can get a shag without looking like a fake bimbo! Look at you with your bleach blond hair and your fake tan. You've got about six inches of make up on your face, I wonder what you look like without it. Big ugly mess is what I think! What the fucks it got to do with you anyway? Why don't you just run along to all your other stuck up powder puffs and interfere with their lives and leave me the fuck alone!" _Wow._ The hormones must have really kicked in. Edward was stood in absolute silence. He was speechless.

"Hmph." She sighed flicking her greasy fake blond hair in my face and storming off. "Bitch" She muttered under her breath. Ha! Good stupid fake slag.

"Bella! That was great how you stood up for us then!" Edward had a massive grin on his face.

"Yeah, I know" I flashed him a cheeky grin and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Nothing will ever get between us and this baby Bella. I won't let it. I promise" He whispered gently into my ear. If I'm honest this gave me butterflies and made me feel real warm inside. I smiled to myself.

"I know baby, this is ours and nothing or nobody can ruin it." I whispered back whilst stroking his cheek.

* * *

School passed extremely quickly probably due to the fact that Alice, Jacob and I were going to the mall baby clothes shopping! Fabulous. I was still getting strange looks all day but after awhile I got quite used to it and started to ignore the haters.

Nobody was in when I arrived home from school which was normal. Both my parents were at work and probably wouldn't be in by the time I set off to the mall. I felt my cell vibrating in my pocket...

"Hello?" I answered sweetly.

"Hey Bells, are you up to much?" Edward's sweet velvety voice spoke.

"Well I'm just getting ready to go shopping with Alice and Jake, I forgot to mention it today, sorry." I said in a sympathetic tone.

"It's OK" He said softly.

"Why? Did you want to go out?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for dinner tonight?"

"Edward, of course I will!" I squealed. Me and Edward had not really been on a 'proper' date, being a couple.

"What? I thought you were busy?" He questioned, obviously confused.

"No, no. I can do both!" I assured him.

"Great. Why is Jake going shopping with you anyway?"

"Because he's a friend and seeing as he is gay he says he absolutely loves to shop. Alice invited him not me." I chuckled.

"Fine." He grumbled. Wow jealous or what? Jeez! He's gay for crying out loud.

"Edward, don't be mad because im going out with Jake. He's gay, he has a boyfriend. Don't worry, I will text you when I have finished in the mall and then you could come pick me up from my house?" I said sweetly.

"OK Bells, See you later then?"

"Bye, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." With that I hung up.

I decided to wear my black skinny jeans and navy blue converse with my navy hollister top to match. No doubt that Alice would disapprove and moan that I look like a boy. Oh well she'll get over it. I heard banging on the door downstairs, I knew it would be Jake. Alice doesn't knock like that. I ran down stairs "Coming" I called. I unlocked the door and opened it and to my surprise it was Alice.

"It's about time!" She squealed pushing me out of the way and inviting herself in.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I've been stood in that fucking rain for like 10 bastard minutes waiting for you to answer your door!" She was having a bitch fit. "What are you wearing Bella? You look like a lad!" See I knew it.

"Sorry Alice I couldn't hear you upstairs. And it is not my fault my dress sense is different to yours!" I laughed.

"Bella they don't even fit you! Your starting to get a bump you know." No shit!

"Yeah I know I need to get some sweats or something from the mall!"

"OK. When is Jake getting here?" She asked in a better voice.

"I don't know, I'll call him now." I dialled Jake's number and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" His now high pitched voice said. Oh my god he is changing.

"Hey Jake, have you set off?"

"No, I was actually wondering if you guys could pick me up on the way?" He asked nicely.

"All right, We're setting off now."

"Cya soon."

"Bye!" I hung up.

* * *

By the time we had gotten to the mall I was nearly asleep, Jake and Alice were blabbering on about new fashion trends and the latest Jimmy Choo shoes and things like that! They were so boring. I can tell these two are going to be great friends. Alice never really liked Jake when I was dating him, but now he's gone the other way she seems to get along with him much better.

"Come on Bella!" Alice squealed while walking through the mall. It's not my fault I hate shopping! My feet are killing!

"I'm going this way to get some cheap clothes that actually fit me." I called back behind me. Alice and Jake walked into a shop that sold baby clothes while I carried on walking to find a shop that sold sweats. I could not explain how much I hate shopping.

I'd been and bought some pants and a couple of maternity tops for when I get bigger and went to meet the guys at the centre of the mall.

"Hey Bella are you going out with Edward tonight?" Alice asked when I had approached her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I bought you an outfit to go out in tonight, don't worry you can thank me later!" Alice squealed while shoving a bag in my face and grinning.

"Alice you didn't have to-" She cut me off.

"Yes Bella I did, I can't have you going out in sweats. I have bought you a dress size twelve so it will fit you and your beautiful little bump!" She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Alice, are you going to help me get ready?"

"Sure Bells, you'll love the dress too! Jake helped me pick it out and we have got you loads of baby clothes!" She was jumping by this time, the excitement on her face was ecstatic!

"Thanks guys but we still don't know the sex!"

"Yeah we know Bells, that's why we got baby-grows and bibs that are not girly or boyish but there unisex!" Jake explained. I went over to hug him too.

"Thanks guys you are the best friends ever." I smiled.

* * *

The dress Alice had bought me was black and strapless, it came just above my knees in cropped in underneath my bust hiding my tiny bump. If I was honest it were really nice, even though I didn't wear dresses it looked great on me. Alice had done my hair, I had it natural down and wavy. The dress showed just how pale my chest and legs are. I seriously need to get in the sun more. Besides that I thought I looked fine. I heard the sound of a car pull up outside and realised Charlie must be home. But I heard a light tap on the door shortly after and went downstairs to answer it.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." Edward smiled that gorgeous crooked kind of smile.

"Thank you Edward. I won't be a sec just wait here, Alice is upstairs."

I ran upstairs almost tripping up, "Alice?" I called.

"Who's downstairs?" She asked as I walked through my bedroom door.

"Oh it's Edward. He's early so I'm kicking you out we're going now. Come on" I smiled walking out of the room, she followed.

"Hey Edward." Alice said as we got downstairs.

"Hello Alice." His sweet velvet voice replied.

"Come on then lets go" I said motioning towards the door. Alice got into her car and I got into Edward's with him. I'd left Charlie and Rene a note saying that I had gone to dinner with Edward and wouldn't be too late home.

"So, did you have a nice time shopping Bella?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Jake and Alice bought loads of baby clothes for us." I told him.

"Cool, you will have to show them to me one day."

"Yeah I will."

"Did you buy that dress today then?" He asked looking at my dress.

"Not exactly. Alice bought it for me and forced me to wear it" I laughed.

"Well you look really beautiful in it."

"Thank you Edward." I leant over and kissed him on the cheek.


	9. Distance brings us together

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**Thankyou Lauren Eades for your help! I love you babe!**

**

* * *

**

"So, did you buy anything nice for yourself, besides that dress at the mall with Alice and" He turned his nose up and rolled his eyes "..Jake?" He asked over the table when we were waiting for the food to come.

"No. Why do you say Jake's name like that?" I asked feeling a little curious.

"Like what?" He questioned confused.

"You say it like he's done something wrong or something."

"No, I'm sorry Bella. It must have been a mis-understanding. I don't want to argue about this okay? Just forget it?"

"Okay." I smiled. Obviously he didn't like Jake. For what reason I don't know Jake has never done anything wrong to Edward.

The dinner was nice I guess. The food was great and it was our real first date. It wasn't like I'd expected it. When Edward had kissed me before I went home I could tell there was something not right. Like there was some sort of tension that made it feel wrong, there was no buzz or dizziness like the usual times I would kiss him. Maybe it was because of the awkward conversation about Jake at the beginning of the night.

* * *

**9 days later.**

The past week with Edward had been entirely awkward and I don't know why. I don't recall doing anything wrong but ever since we went out for dinner that night Edward has been a little distant. We would normally sit and talk on the phone for hours each night, but nothing. We hadn't seen each other out of school since the date. There was something I was missing and today I planned on finding out.

As I walked down the halls I could feel eyes on me from everywhere. Everywhere I looked people were pointing at me and staring at my stomach and whispering. Fuck the haters that all I say. Edward was waiting for me at my locker like he did everyday.

"Morning Edward" I smiled.

"Morning Bella, morning to you too as well" He said looking down at my slightly swollen stomach.

"Edward, I know there is something not right. Do you mind coming over after school tonight so we can have a little chat please?" I asked in a calm and relaxed manor.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about there is nothing wrong" He lied.

"Don't lie to me Edward Cullen, you've been really distant this past week and I demand to know what the problem is! We can sort this out." I replied in a more angry tone than needed.

"Okay well I really don't want to start an argument here, I'll come to your house straight from school and follow you home in my car" He hesitated.

"Fine." I 'smiled' and walked away in search of Alice. Teach him to mess with me, he is really pissing me off and if I wasn't pregnant I'm sure I wouldn't show off like this but the fact I am carrying his baby! God men do really piss me the fuck off.

I found Alice walking through the reception doors arriving fashionably late as usual.

"Bella!" She squealed walking over to me and opening her arms gesturing a hug. I quickly hugged her back and noticed that she was alone this morning.

"Where's Jasp?"I asked confused.

"He's ill Bells, got the flu bless him. I've been over at his house all weekend I'm probably getting it too. Unless he had man flu" She chuckled. "So where's Edward?" She asked surprised I wasn't with him.

"Oh, I think he's gone to class. Bit of an early bird if you ask me" I lied casually.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do not lie to me!" She said gazing up at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I know when you are lying Bella!" She said speaking to me as if she were my mother.

"I am not lying!" I protested.

"Seriously Bella." I didn't answer her back, I waited until she spoke. By this time we were 10 minutes late for first period. "Listen Bella, do you wanna skip first period and we can talk?" She asked nicely and smiled.

"Yeah." I sighed. We walked to the back of the gym not making much conversation. We sat on the cold hard ground under the shelter behind the gym.

"Bella." Alice said interrupting the silence. "I have been watching you these past few days and you have hardly spoken to Edward. What's going on?"

I let out a loud sigh. "It's him not me." I said looking down at the ground.

"Why what's he doing?"

"He's been real distant since that date last weekend. I'm not sure why. I don't recall doing or saying anything wrong."

"Maybe he's just having his man period." She laughed. It made me smiled but seriously?

"No Alice. I'm carrying this guys baby! He shouldn't be ignoring me like this. What should I do?" I asked her leaning my head against her shoulder. If I am honest I'm glad I have Alice as a friend. No matter how awkward anything is I can always speak to her and she always has the best advice to give back to me. She's probably the best friend I've ever had.

"Have you spoken to him today?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah briefly before I came and found you. I told him to come round to my house straight from school and he said he would come and talk to me about everything." I smiled hopefully.

"Well when he tells you why he's been distant just try talk about building your relationship back up with him."

"Thanks Alice. It means a lot you know." I smiled hugging her.

"Bella it's what I'm here for don't worry babe!"

Alice and I sat there until next period. This was the only period I had with Edward and guess what? We hardly spoke in there and we sit next to each other!

The day passed quickly and Edward still continued being distant but I don't even think he noticed.

By the time I had gotten out of my truck and started to unlock the door Edward was pulling up in his shiny silver Volvo.

"Hello" He smiled that beautiful heart breaking smile as I looked behind me.

"Hey" I smiled back stepping through the door. "Come in" I gestured him in with my hand to follow.

I took off my shoes and put them on the shoe rack and Edward copied. Edward followed me into the front room and sat down on the large sofa next to me. I turned crossed leg to face him and he stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Stop this shit Edward!" I growled at him looking away to face the blank t.v screen.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You know why we're here. Explain yourself." I said sternly.

"I don't know what I have done wrong Bella?" He lied.

"What?" I yelled! "You don't know?"

"N-" He was about to say no but I cut him of mid way.

"Edward you have been really distant with me since we went to that dinner! You haven't called me at all, you haven't seen me over the weekend- the only time you have seen me is in school time and you still ignore me then!" I said in an obvious angry tone. He was so fucking pathetic. "If this is some kind of knock up the cheif's daughter and leave her pregnant game then-" He cut me off standing up for himself.

"What? Bella? Do you not even know me? I would never do anything like that and you know I wouldn't. Do you want to know why I have been distant with you?" He yelled.

"Well yeah I do! I wanna know what the fuck I have done wrong!"

"Jacob Black. I know you still have feelings for him Bella." He spoke instead of yelled looking down at the floor. What the fuck? Oh my god.

"What the fuck Edward? Do _you _not know _my_ feelings for you? Why the hell would I like somebody who is fricking gay?" I jumped up of the sofa and screamed. "He's more like a best friend Edward don't you know that?" What the fuck was his problem. Seriously.

"Bella-"

"Don't Bella me. Fuck you Edward fucking Cullen!" I screamed walking out of the living room and slamming the door as hard as I possibly could and ran upstairs. I couldn't do anything except lay on my bed and cry. I don't even know why he thinks I still love Jacob.

I heard him coming up the stairs. "Don't come in here!" I yelled through my sobs. He blatantly ignored me and walked through my door. He picked me up and sat on my bed with me in his arms. I couldn't even look at him.

"Why do you think I still love Jacob, Edward?" I asked still sobbing.

"It's just that... Well.. You went shopping with him and Alice last weekend for _our_ baby's clothes." He sigh and looked at me apolitically.

"Edward. He's gay! Gay guys _love_ shopping." I smiled through my tears. "Honestly Edward. I could never love him that way again."

"I'm sorry Bella." He smiled the beautiful smile he knew I couldn't resist.

"Next time I go shopping for baby clothes. You want to come?" I rolled my wet black eyes.

"Sure." He smiled and wiped my eyes. "I love you so so much Bella." He smiled and stared into my eyes with meaning.

"Good." I smiled. "I love you too." I wrapped my arms around him. I tilted my head slightly to one side and pressed my lips against his softly. Our lips moved together in perfect sync for a little while then I pulled away smiling to myself.

"I think that's the best kiss we have ever had" I laughed then hiding my face in his chest.

"Really?" He questioned. I waited not replying "Me too" he said.

"Edward. Though I don't have feeling for Jake you won't get jealous will you? When he comes round and things. Don't forget my father and his father are good friends and I have grown up with Jake."

"I promise Bella." He smiled and I pecked him on the lips.

His hands slipped around the back of my head and into my hair. He pulled my face to his again and he kissed my passionately and urgently. My arms wound around his neck pulling him fully on top of me. His tongue stroked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue slowly slid in, massaging my own. He groaned in to my mouth, which i could help but return. He pulled away from me, his face only a mere centimeters from my own. His green eyes burned in to mine, and i could see the love in passion in them. He slowy stroked my cheek, caressing the skin there.

"My beautiful Bella..." He whispered almost silently. I think he was speaking to himself, but I couldn't wait any longer. My hands started to unbutton his shirt while he kissed my neck. My eyes closed instantly at the contact of his lips on my sensitive skin. I eventually got to the last button and he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. I moaned and licked my lips at the beautiful man on top of me. His perfect chest was hard and toned, a little tan visible. He biceps had visible muscles in them, which flexed when he rested himself on his elbows again. His lips met mine and they moved together in perfect sync. They fit together perfectly, like we are made for each other.

His hands slowly moved down to my flat stomach and began massaging my skin slowly. He reached the hem of my top and slowly pulled in over my head. He then reached underneath me undoing my bra clasp and pulling it off.

He stopped what he was doing at looked at me, with pure lust on his face. He lowered his head to my neck and began kissing my lightly, making his way down. I ran my hand through his hair, loving the feeling of it between my fingers. His mouth finally reached my breasts and he kissed each peak lightly. I moaned loudly which seemed to spur him on. His mouth was quickly around my left nipple, sucking roughly. My back arched trying to get more of my breast in his mouth. He then pulled his mouth away and repeated his actions on my right one.

"Edward..." I moaned quietly. I hadn't had him like this for so long, it felt so good. His lips were then suddenly on my own, kissing me intensely. My hands roamed down his bare chest until they met the top of his pants. I quickly undid his button and pulled down the zipper. I pushed them down his legs as far as I could reach and he then kicked them off on to the floor. I looked him up and down, just in his boxers looking delicious. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second.

His hands reached the top of my skirt and he carefully pulled it down my legs, throwing it on top of his trousers on the floor. We were both now just in our underwear, looking intensely at each other. He began to kiss my stomach while my hands were glued in his hair. He slowly reached for my panties and glided them down my legs, then returned his face to my stomach, kissing in lightly. He made his way up to my face and kissed me lips passionately. His hands were in my hair while mine began to pull at his boxers. He somehow managed to help me disguard them with no hands, until we were both fully naked. I could feel his hard erection against my stomach and I let out a whimper.

His warm eyes raked over my exposed body, but I didn't feel embarrassed or uncomfortable, I felt loved. This felt so right to be doing this with Edward. His knee gently nudged apart my knees and he settled himself between my thighs.

"I love you to Edward. So so much baby" I replied, my lips kissing his forehead lightly. And without another word, he slowly pushed in to me. We both gasped and our eyes scrunched shut.

"Oh Bella.." He moaned as he removed himself almost completely and thrust back in. I threw my head back, moaning his name on repeat. His hands found my breasts, caressing and kneading them, before pulling me harder against his chest. His hands fisted in my hair, and our mouths connected. I licked his lips, before sliding my tongue into his warm delicious mouth. His hands found my waist and he pushed me harder into the mattress. He began to suck on my tongue, and I began moaning in his mouth, while tugging on his damp hair.

"Edward..."

"_Bella_."

"Ungh, Edward, keep goin baby."

"Fuck, Bella. I love you so much"

He was pushing into me as forcefully as I was pushing up, The fast intensity made me start to pant and moan, craving more and more of him. Without thinking I lifted up my legs and put them on his shoulders. He hit my G spot immediately and I groaned out.

For the third time making love with Edward it was by far the best. I was grateful that I had him in my life. Words can not explain my feelings for him.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Charlotte. (: xxx**


	10. Late wake up call

**3 months later**

_your love your love your love is my drug. _

Damn it! I was supposed to get up at 7 but decided to ignore my alarm. It was 8.30am, my appointment was at 9am! Edward was calling me and that was what had woken me up. Great. Edward and I had took the Thursday off school so we could go to the scan.

"Hello?" I croaked out.

"Bella?" now that was a nice voice to hear first thing in the morning.

"Sorry! I overlaid." I whined in a sympathetic tone.

"It's okay" He chuckled. "I'll be over there in 20 minutes."

"Sure. See ya soon!"

"I love you" He said sincerely. I could feel the smile in his voice and it made my stomach turn and have butterflies.

"I love you too" I said hanging up and smiling to myself.

I skipped having a shower because I obviously didn't have the time and I had one last night. I was struggling with what to wear because I had an obvious bump now and most of my skinny jeans were tight on me. Alice had already gone out and bought me some maternity tops so I threw on the one I liked best. It was a plain tee that read 'Whats kickin" with two little multi-coloured baby feet underneath. Dead cheesy I know but it was also cute. I wore a pair of large fit leggings with it because it was a lot comfier and to be honest I didn't really care if they didn't go. Looks do not matter.

I put a little bit of foundation on to give my face a bit of colour and the tiniest bit of mascara. I was actually really surprised that I didn't have any morning sickness because usually I do. Oh well I wasn't complaining. I brushed my hair and left it how it was.

I heard the sound of Edward's Volvo pull up outside the of the house then three light taps on the front door shortly followed, I grabbed my bag and carefully made my way down the stairs, usually I would have run but it probably wouldn't have been the best idea considering I was pregnant.

I unlocked the door as quick as I could "Hello Edward" I smiled pulling him into a hug then quickly pecked his soft pink lips.

"Hello beautiful" He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great!" I squealed. He looked at me with confused eyes. "I haven't had any morning sickness and, well, I'm really excited!"

"What for?" He questioned still confused.

"Well, I'm 16 weeks pregnant now and that means maybe we can find out the sex of the baby!" I flashed a huge grin at him.

"Oh!" He smiled. I felt my heart melt, that beautiful crooked smile just took my breath away every single time.

"Come on then" I smiled and he took my hand and lead me to the car.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as he started up the engine.

"Not really, are you?"

"Nope!" He smiled.

"Hey, I'll have you a bet" I suggested grinning at him cheekily.

"What about?" His face was puzzled.

"I bet the sex of the baby is a girl" I said stroking my beautiful bump.

"Ha!" He laughed. "I know for a fact that it will be a boy"

"And if it's not?" I questioned.

"Then you can name the baby" He smiled.

"Fine" I winked. Darn it. It was probably going to be a boy now and he will name it something like Arnold or Bernie or something daft.

Edward helped me out of the car and supported my back as we walked through the hospital parking lot. I took a seat in the waiting area while Edward was at the reception telling the receptionist we were here. He came and took a seat by me. It wasn't long until the blond haired but ugly looking receptionist called us and lead us to Dr. Swift's room.

"Hello Bella, Edward" Dr. Swift smiled.

"Hello" Edward said back. I just smiled at him.

"Bella if you would like to like down on the bed please."

"Sure" I smiled hopping on to the bed.

"Now I know you have had one of these before, but I'm going to warn you anyway, its very cold!" He laughed as I winced when he poured the liquid on to my balloon like stomach. I grabbed Edward's hand that was resting on the bed next to mine and squeezed it.

"Now if you look here..." I turned my head to see the doctor pointing to my little baby that was on the screen. "Your baby has tiny, soft nails on his fingers and toes, is growing hair and may even suck his thumb. The digestive system practices moving food along the intestines and through the renal system and he can create and eliminate urine. He also continues to practice breathing the amniotic fluid in and out of his lungs. Your baby is approximately 10-11.5 cm and weighs approximately 1.5 ounces." He turned around and smiled at us.

The tears had began to fall as soon as the baby was on the screen, so my face was wet with tears and black mascara and all I could do was stare at my little angel.

"Wow, there he is our own little baby" Edward whispered in amazement. He was so convinced it was going to a boy.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Swift asked.

"Yes please!" Me and Edward said excitedly in unison. A felt the huge smile creep onto my face.

"You're having a baby girl" He smiled.

"See! I told you Edward!" I laughed. I saw a tear roll down Edward's face. "Edward, honey. It's okay you can still help me choose a name" I smiled softly rubbing his leg.

"It's not that" He snuffled. "It's the baby, I'm just so excited to be a dad and I know if she looks anything like you she will be absolutely beautiful" He said pulling me into a tight hug and kissing my forehead.

"Now is there any questions that either of you have" The doctor asked as he gave me a warm damp cloth to clean my stomach.

"Erm, could I have a copy on the sonogram?" I asked. I loved to take one home and show everyone how my baby was developing.

"Of course, I will print you one out and you can collect it from reception on the way out. Anything else?" He smiled.

"Nup, I dont think so" I said as I began to get off the bed with the help of Emmett again.

"Well I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You two will be amazing parents" He said to which I smiled at.

* * *

**The following Friday at school.**

I had gotten used to all the stares in school now, it really didn't bother me any more. Edward and I walked down to the cafeteria hand in hand to meet Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett. As we approached the cafeteria I scanned the room in search of the guys, I stopped when I saw Emmett's huge hand waving. That boy did make me chuckle.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down.

"Hey Bells" Alice smiled.

"Hey biatch" Rose winked and the boys just smiled.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What?" All four of them spoke in unison.

"Me and Edward went for a scan on saturday and we know the sex of the baby" I smiled with excitement.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed with pure joy on her face.

"Tell us tell us tell us!" Emmett bellowed.

"Please!" Rose begged.

"Okay Okay." Edward said. "We're having a baby girl!" He smiled that beautiful crooked smile that I loved.

"Awwwww! She's gonna be gorgeous!" Rose cried out in happiness.

"Yeah! She is." Alice agreed. "Looks like we have some major shopping to do girls!" Noooo!

"Bella?" Emmett asked seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Will you name the baby after me?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I could do nothing but laugh. "What? I'm being serious!"

"Emmett, it's going to be a girl! I can't call a girl Emmett!" I chuckled along with everyone else.

"Well why not? If you aren't gonna call it Emmett then what are you going to call it? Emily? At least it's close enough!" He smiled looking obviously proud of himself.

"Actually we're calling the baby Elizabeth." I smiled. Emmett looked devastated. Ha!

"That's adorable." Rose smiled sweetly.

"What's everyone up to tonight?" Edward randomly asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Same" Alice and Jasper both said.

"We haven't got anything planned for tonight have we Em?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Nup. Why bro?" He asked confused.

"How about movie night at mine and Emmett's place? Our parents are going out tonight so we might as well do something" He smiled.

"Sure" Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Movie night. **

We all decided to watch 30 days of night. I don't know why they all loved these horror films because I absolutely hated them. I must have watched about 20 minutes of it then fell to sleep on Edward's chest.

I woke up to Edward asleep at the side of me. I wasn't sure who's bed we were in but my guess is that it was his.

"Psst! Edward" I whispered nudging him.

"What?" His tired still half asleep voice spoke.

"I feel sick" I said quiet enough for him to hear.

"Come on then I'll take you to the bathroom." He rubbed his eyes sleepily and grabbed my hand in the dark. He turned the bathroom light on which really hurt my eyes.

I bent over the toilet throwing up disgustingly as Edward held back my hair. About 20 minutes later I was finished and washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I said feeling very sorry for him.

"Don't worry baby, it's fine. You'll be okay it's just part of the pregnancy remember." He smiled and I hugged him before we both climbed back into his bed.

"Thanks Edward. By the way, what time is it?" I asked puzzled. He looked at the digital alarm clock next to him.

"3.14am" He replied.

"Oh, sorry" I apologised again.

"Don't worry about it Bells, you get some sleep." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Night Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Isabella." With that I fell into the deepest perfect sleep.


End file.
